Morphine
by Catart
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el amor de tu vida muere después de estar dos años juntos? ¿Podrías volver a amar? Shuichi lo descubrirá en una sonrisa amable y unos ojos hipnotizantes. RyuXShu. Lemon. Oneshot.


Una herida es curada… aunque sea una alucinación.

¿Qué pasaría si el amor de tu vida muere después de estar dos años juntos? ¿Podrías volver a amar? Shuichi lo descubrirá en una sonrisa amable y unos ojos hipnotizantes. RyuXShu. Lemon. Oneshot.

Declaimer: Ni Gravitation, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Maki Murakami. La canción que usé "Morphine" no es mía, es del grupo de J-Rock BLOOD.

Esta historia sucede después de los 12 tomos del manga, haciendo como si no existiera el EX1. La historia surgió mientras escuchaba "Morphine (english versión)" de BLOOD, escuché una parte del coro "a hurt is cured, even though it´s a hallucination", y se me vino a la mente una triste y linda historia de Shuichi y Ryuichi.

De antemano les pido disculpas por matar a Yuki, ¡pero es que no soy capaz de poner a Shuichi como pareja de Ryuichi estando Yuki vivo! Siento feo jojojo, pero espero este fic sea de su agrado. Espero sus reviews.

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lemon. Shuichi se encuentra de gira con BAD LUCK.

La misma rutina una y otra vez; ensayos, conciertos, ensayos, conciertos. Todo es un ciclo que parece nunca terminar. El moreno ya no es el mismo desde hace tiempo, a sus 22 años ha sufrido una de las mayores pérdidas de la vida; la de un ser amado.

Todo ocurrió hace dos años, cuando la feliz pareja disfrutaba del éxito en sus respectivas carreras y de un ambiente aunque no muy romántico, pero si tranquilo. Por mucho que el rubio no le dijera al moreno cuánto lo amaba, se lo hacía notar por medio se ciertas actitudes; como soportar los berrinches del menor, o acceder a tener esporádicas citas con el pequeño pelirosa.

Todo iba bien, hasta que un día Yuki tuvo que ir a una firma de autógrafos fuera de la ciudad. Shuichi como siempre estaba en NG Records, grababan su nuevo álbum. Fue una tarde lluviosa, y por alguna extraña razón el moreno se sentía inquieto. Intentó llamar varias veces a Yuki, pero solo le contestaba el buzón de voz. Esa noche el escritor no llegó a casa.

Al día siguiente, en diferentes noticieros se dio la noticia de la muerte del escritor. Al parecer en la carretera un camión de doble carga perdió el control y chocó contra varios autos, entre ellos el de Yuki. Hubo varios heridos y tres muertos. En la pantalla mostraron la escena del accidente sin los cuerpos. El pelirosa pudo identificar el Mercedes del rubio… estaba destrozado.

Después del accidente siguieron varios días donde fans del escritor dieron el pésame al cantante por medio de cartas. Shuichi dejó la grabación del nuevo álbum durante dos meses. Después continuó con la grabación gracias a las amenazas de Mr. K, pero ya no era lo mismo.

La alegre y contagiosa sonrisa del moreno se había esfumado, sus brillantes ojos parecían muertos, y su voz, aunque seguía siendo potente tenía un dejo de dolor. Sus canciones, por muy alegres que fueran las letras, parecían contar historias tristes al oírlas cantar. Fue un año duro para BAD LUCK, ya que su nuevo álbum no tuvo el éxito que se esperaba, tuvo algunas ventas, pero parecían ser más por lástima hacia el cantante que por lo bueno del disco.

Pasado un año de malas ventas, regaños por parte de Touhma (quien seguía de luto) y amenazas de Mr. K, Shuichi parecía estar un poco mejor. Se había mudado a un departamento lejos del de Yuki, el cual quedó a manos de Mika y Touhma. Su sonrisa había regresado, aunque el brillo en sus ojos seguía ausente. Sólo conservaba una fotografía del rubio, la cual fue tomada unos meses antes de la muerte del escritor. Estaban los dos sentados bajo un árbol en el parque donde se conocieron.

La banda se encontraba trabajando en un nuevo álbum, debían recuperar las ganancias perdidas del proyecto anterior. Para este álbum contrataron a alguien que escribiera las letras. Sólo una canción fue escrita por el menor, ya que quería expresar el dolor que sintió y la lenta recuperación en la que se encontraba.

Durante esos dos años Hiro, Fujisaki, Sakano y Mr.K estuvieron al lado del moreno apoyándolo y dándole ánimos para seguir adelante. Sakuma también estuvo presente, aunque no tan constante como hubiera querido, ya que la distancia y ocupadas agendas de ambos cantantes hacían muy complicada su comunicación. Después de la muerte de Yuki, Ryuichi se enteró de la noticia y tomó el primer vuelo a Japón, logrando estar una semana entera al lado de Shuichi, pues después llegó Rage y se lo llevó, aún a pesar de las súplicas y berrinches que Ryu le hizo.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos por venir!, ¡Espero hayan disfrutado del concierto!- gritó el moreno por el micrófono, su audiencia enloqueció respondiéndole con gritos de gusto. –Nuestra última canción de esta noche "Morphine"

- La guitarra de Hiro y el sintetizador de Fujisaki se hicieron presentes.

There's no way to run away from the pain

I'm just standing in the darkness

Only a little syringe full of morphine in my hand, injecting it

I'm swaying, I'm swaying,

now it's killed all of my worry

sleeping in my bed,

I'm dreaming myself surrounded by the light

Nothing I can feel, alone in a trance,

Fragments of my heart are scattered

As if nothing ever happened,

I'm gathering them one by one

I'm swaying, I'm swaying,

now it's killed all of my worry

sleeping in my bed,

I'm dreaming myself surrounded by the light

Slowly a hurt is cured,

even though it's a hallucination

Submerged in the morphine of syrup

It's time to wake up,

once again reminded of my sorrow

Still I want you to be with me

and hold me so tight I can feel your love

I'm swaying, I'm swaying,

now it's killed all of my worry

sleeping in my bed,

I'm dreaming myself surrounded by the light

I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin' into the abyss

worming through the ground,

I'm mad about you, but I was left behind

Slowly a hurt is cured,

even though it's a hallucination

Submerged in the morphine of syrup

It's time to wake up,

once again reminded of my sorrow

Still I want you to be with me

and hold me so tight I can feel your love

a hurt is cured, a hurt is cured

a hurt is cured, a hurt is cured

morphine of syrup

-¡La gira ha sido todo un éxito! ¡Muchas felicidades a todos!- gritaba Sakano a los integrantes de BAD LUCK dentro del camerino. Se notaba la felicidad en el rostro del manager que brincaba de un lado a otro, mientras sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

-Parece que el pobre ha sufrido estos dos años- dijo con pena Hiro.

-Es verdad, el pobre tuvo mucho estrés a causa de las bajas ventas- reiteró Fujisaki.

-Bueno ya no tiene de que preocuparse- dijo con cierto reproche el pelirosa –el nuevo álbum ha vendido bien, e incluso andamos de gira gracias a ese nuevo álbum-

-Si…pero la gira termina en una semana- dijo Fujisaki

-Oye Shu… ¿qué harás cuando la gira termine?- preguntó preocupado el pelirojo

-Obviamente descansaré esos días, ¡esta gira ha terminado con mis energías!- dijo el pelirosa haciendo uno de sus típicos pucheros. Ante esto Hiro y Fujisaki rieron, se notaba que su amigo ya estaba mucho mejor.

La gira terminó y con ello sus viajes por todo Japón. Al llegar a NG Records para recibir la felicitación de Touhma, Shuichi se llevó la grata sorpresa de encontrar a Ryuichi en la oficina del rubio.

-¡Shuichi!- gritó un guapo e infantil joven de ojos azules lanzándose sobre el pelirosa, quien no esperaba tal bienvenida cayendo los dos con un estrepitoso sonido.

-¡Sa…Sakuma san! ¿Qué hace en Japón?- preguntó Shuichi algo sonrojado por tener al mayor sentado sobre él.

-Regresé a Japón para estar con Shuichi, Touhma y Noriko ¡na no da!- dijo sonriendo

-¿Regresó? ¿Eso quiere decir que vivirá otra vez en Japón? ¿Qué ocurrió con su contrato con XMR?- preguntó Hiro

-Yo les explicaré con gusto, pero vengan a sentarse. Ryu, deja en paz a Shindo san por favor- dijo el rubio con su típico tono tranquilo

-¡Auuu pero Touhma! ¡Kumagoro extrañó mucho a Shuichi!- dijo Ryu haciendo pucheros

-Entonces… Kumagoro puede sentarse conmigo Sakuma san- dijo Shuichi algo apenado

-¡Oooooo gran idea Shuichi! Que suerte tienes Kumagoro- dijo con tono inocente el mayor a su conejito rosa mientras se dirigía a la sala de Touhma

-Verán, Ryuichi terminó su contrato con XMR hace unos meses, y ha regresado para sacar un nuevo álbum en japonés, como solista claro está. Nittle Grasper ya no aspira a regresar al escenario.- dijo Touhma.

Todos en la sala estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Entonces… ha decidido volver a cantar Sakuma san?- la voz de Shuichi transmitía la emoción que éste sentía al saber que su ídolo regresaría a los escenarios. Siempre creyó que el lugar de Ryuichi era la música, no la actuación, aunque por respeto nunca se lo hizo saber.

-Je, ¡así es! Es que Kumagoro quiere cantar otra vez con Shuichi ¿verdad?- preguntó el mayor al conejito que se encontraba en las piernas del pelirosa. Ante este comentario Shu se sonrojó, nunca pensó que sería posible volver a cantar junto a su dios Sakuma Ryuichi.

-¿De verdad quiere cantar otra vez conmigo Sakuma san?- Preguntó algo apenado el moreno

-¡Claro! ¡Siempre es muuuuuuuy divertido cantar con Shuichi!- los ojos de Ryu brillaban.

Shuichi estaba feliz, llevaba dos años sin sentir esa cálida sensación en su interior. Un ligero rubor se hizo presente en su rostro, pero al parecer nadie lo notó.

Terminada la "junta" de felicitación a BAD LUCK todos comenzaron a retirarse a sus casas.

-Hey Shu, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- preguntó Hiro

-Eh….- pero antes de que pudiera contestar un conejo rosa chocó contra el rostro de Hiro.

-¡Shuichi irá a pasear con Kumagoro!- dijo Ryuichi con su actitud de niño enojado.

-Sakuma san…- Shuichi llamó al mayor, -me encantaría salir con Kumagoro y Sakuma san, pero estoy muy cansado y quisiera descansar, al menos por hoy. ¿Podemos salir mañana?- dijo algo apenado Shuichi.

Ryuichi se le quedó mirando al menor, no se veía enojado, pero si algo dudoso.

-Mmm… ¿qué hacemos Kumagoro?- después de unos segundos de "platica" con su conejo, Ryu miró al moreno y sonrió. –Está bien Shuichi, mañana saldremos tú, Kumagoro y yo, ¡pasamos por ti en la mañana!- El oji azul no esperó respuesta y salió brincando acompañado de su conejo

-Parece que mañana estarás ocupado- bromeó Hiro

Shuichi no dijo nada, se sentía feliz de ver a Ryuichi de nuevo, pero no podía negar que se sentía nervioso ante la presencia del mayor. Durante años fue su modelo a seguir, ha logrado cantar junto a él, y han convivido varias veces. Incluso lo reconoció como su digno sucesor en la música. ¿Entonces por qué ese nerviosismo?

¡Ding dong! ¡ding dong! ¡ding dong! ¡ding dong! ¡ding dong!¡diiiiiiiiiiiiiiing dong!. El timbre sonaba sin descanso.

-¡Ya voy!- gritó algo molesto el pelirosa. ¿Quién podría molestarlo tan temprano? Eran las nueve de la mañana y después de su gira lo que más deseaba era dormir hasta tarde. Molesto por el disturbio abrió con fuerza la puerta y estuvo a punto de gritarle a la persona enfrente de él, pero todas las palabras se atoraron en su garganta al ver al sexy joven que esperaba recargado en la pared.

-Sa- sa- Sakuma san- un gran sonrojo se apoderó de su cara, y no era para menos. Ryuichi llevaba unos jeans ajustados, botas estilo militar, a falta de camisa traía un chaleco que dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo, guantes de motociclista y gafas oscuras.

-¡Hey Shuichi, vinimos a recogerte!- dijo animado el mayor, que a pesar de su aspecto físico mantenía su actitud infantil.

-Ah…si…- el cerebro de Shu dejó de funcionar por unos segundos, pero al reaccionar hizo pasar al mayor. Después de unos minutos el menor estaba listo y salieron, quién sabe a dónde. –Es una sorpresa- decía siempre el mayor cuando Shuichi preguntaba a dónde irían.

Había algo de tráfico, y el silencio inundaba el auto de Ryuichi, quien notó la incomodidad del menor y encendió el radio. –Siempre es bueno algo de música- comentó el mayor al aire.

El flujo del tráfico aumentó, al parecer se dirigían a la carretera.

-¿Saldremos de la ciudad?- preguntó el pelirosa, a lo que Ryuichi sólo sonrió.

En eso comenzó a sonar "Sleeples Beauty" en el radio. –Je, hacía tiempo que no pasaban esa canción- comentó Shuichi. Al no recibir ningún comentario se giró a ver al conductor. La saliva se atoró en su garganta y un nerviosismo recorrió su cuerpo al ver los ojos azules que lo observaban con seriedad. De nuevo estaba esa mirada sensual y madura en el rostro del mayor. Unos segundos después aquellos pozos azules se fijaron al frente de nuevo.

Shuichi sudaba, esos ojos siempre lo ponían nervioso. Y aún ahora que no era observado por el mayor, el hecho de saber que la actitud del joven había cambiado por una más madura era suficiente para hacerlo sentir inseguro. No era que no confiara en el mayor, pero en su experiencia, cuando la personalidad de éste cambiaba a una seria siempre ocurría algo malo con ellos. Ya fuera que lo ignorara, lo hiciera sentir inferior o le atemorizara.

El pelirosa tuvo la esperanza que una vez terminara la canción, la actitud del mayor regresara a ser la de siempre. Pero no fue así, durante todo el camino el mayor se mantuvo callado y serio.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar "sorpresa".

-¡Un onsen!- dijo sorprendido el menor, no esperaba que fueran a un lugar así.

-¿No te gusta la idea?- preguntó el mayor, aún con su actitud seria

-No… es decir ¡me encantan los onsen!, pero nunca pensé que vendría a un lugar como este con Sakuma san- dijo Shuichi algo apenado

-No tiene nada de malo, ambos necesitamos relajarnos. Y por favor deja de decirme Sakuma san, creo recordar haberte dicho que me dijeras Ryuichi- dijo algo molesto

-Ah…si…yo…si- no sabía que decir, le intimidaba mucho Ryuichi.

Shuichi esperaba en el lobby mientras Ryu se encargaba de las habitaciones.

-¡Vamos Shuichi!- dijo el mayor de nuevo con su actitud infantil, lo que relajó al menor.

Al llegar a la habitación… -

Este… Sa- Ryuichi san, este… ¿acaso…nos quedaremos los dos en esta habitación?- Se notaba el nerviosismo del joven

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso te da pena Shuichi? No pasa nada, nos vamos a divertir ¿verdad Kumagoro? ¡na no da!-

-…-

-¡Ah Shuichi! ¡Vamos a bañarnos!- decía el mayor usando solo una pequeña toalla para taparse.

-Eh…si, enseguida voy-

-¡Ok! Te veo allá- Cuando el mayor salió del cuarto Shuichi se dejó caer en la única cama de la habitación, dio un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-_Tranquilo Shuichi, no pasa nada, él siempre es así. Solo es una salida de amigos, solo eso_.- tras "calmarse" a sí mismo se desvistió y fue a las aguas termales. Al llegar no vio al mayor por ningún lado.

-¡Ryuichi san!- gritó, pero no recibió respuesta. El vapor le dificultaba la vista, a pesar de estar al aire libre. De pronto una sombra apreció detrás de él, y antes de poder reaccionar fue empujado al agua caliente. –¡Aaaaagh caliente!- gritó el joven al sacar la cabeza del agua. -¡Ryuichi no!- gritó pero ya era tarde, el mayor había brincado al agua creando una ligera explosión que salpicó bastante agua a la cara del pelirosa. Al abrir sus ojos vio como el mayor asomaba la cabeza sacudiendo su cabello para deshacerse del agua. -¡Ryuichi san, no es diver…!- no pudo terminar la frase al ver como el mayor se acercaba a él con esa mirada seria y sensual.

-Hum ¿no es divertido?- preguntó con burla el mayor. Shuichi no contestó. Retrocedió lo más que pudo hasta sentir en su espalda las rocas que rodeaban el baño. -¿Qué pasa Shuichi? Pensé que te gustaban las bromas- dijo el mayor con tono sensual.

-_¡Demonios!, ahora no solo su aspecto es sexy, sino también su voz_- las piernas del menor comenzaron a temblar, observó como el mayor se acercaba como si acechara a su presa. El cabello mojado se pegaba a su cara y las gotas resbalaban por su pecho, dándole el aspecto más sexy que Shuichi haya visto en ese hombre.

Ryuichi quedó a centímetros del menor, acercó más su rostro rozando casi sus narices. –Hey Shu, ¿te gusta mi sorpresa?- una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Notaba el nerviosismo del menor y lo estaba disfrutando.

-Yo…s-si…etto…Sa-Ryu-Ryuichi san…yo…- su mente no lograba ordenar sus ideas. Entre lo caliente del agua y la cercanía de su dios, Shuichi apenas recordaba cómo se llamaba.

-¿Qué pasa Shu? ¿Te pongo nervioso?- preguntó sonriendo al menor

-Yo…no…- nunca lograba mentir bien

Ryu se acercó al oído del moreno – pues deberías estarlo- susurró. Un gemido salió del menor, quien al darse cuenta tapó su boca con ambas manos. Ryuichi sonrió al ver la reacción del más joven.

-¡Perdón! Yo no...- dijo Shu, pero Ryu lo calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Shh, no debes avergonzarte por disfrutar.- dijo Ryuichi en voz baja, -sé que tienes miedo de amar otra vez Shuichi…- se acercó más al moreno, quién se sentía perdido en aquellos ojos azules que parecían atravesarlo, -pero dame la oportunidad de recordarte lo que es amar y ser amado. Yo puedo hacerte sentir así...puedo liberarte-

El menor no sabía que responder. Su mente no funcionaba, su cuerpo entero mostraba un ligero temblor, y sus ojos no se despegaban de aquellos pozos azules. El rubor en sus mejillas aumentó, aunque no estaba seguro si era por la situación o por el agua caliente.

-Shuichi... Te amo. Desde que te conocí me enamoré de tu voz, y con forme te fui conociendo me enamoré de ti. Llevo todos estos años amándote, y sé que no te soy indiferente. Démonos la oportunidad de amar otra vez.- mientras decía esto, su rostro se acercaba más al del otro joven hasta quedar a muy poca distancia. Podían percibir el cálido aliento del otro chocar contra su piel.

Finalmente Ryu besó aquellos labios que hacia tanto deseaba. El menor se sorprendió ante tal caricia, pues el mayor no se estaba imponiendo con aquel gesto. Shuichi sin pensarlo respondió a aquel dulce beso, su cuerpo se sentía débil, sus rodillas parecían no aguantar y su cabeza daba vueltas. Las manos del mayor sujetaban los brazos del otro joven, ayudándole a mantenerse de pie. Al inicio fue un roce, pero pasado el tiempo aquella caricia fue aumentando. Ryuichi lamió el labio inferior del menor, quien gimió dándole paso a una boca hambrienta. Cada roce de sus lenguas provocaba una corriente que atravesaba sus cuerpos.

-Ryu...- el menor se separó para ver al otro joven, su cara estaba roja y sus ojos perdidos.

-¡Shu-Shuichi!- Ryuichi alcanzó a sujetar al menor que había perdido el conocimiento. Tanto tiempo dentro del agua caliente había mareado al joven. Y comenzaba a hacer efecto también en el mayor, quien llevó a Shuichi al cuarto.

Al llegar a la habitación se acostó al lado del moreno. Cubrió ambos cuerpos desnudos y cerró sus ojos cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

No sabía qué hora era. Unos grandes ojos amatistas se abrieron encontrándose con la oscuridad rodeándolos. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?, no recordaba haber llegado al cuarto. Pronto su mente viajó al momento de aquel beso. De inmediato el joven llevó una mano a sus labios, y sintió cómo la sangre golpeaba su rostro. –¡Oh por Dios! ¡Besé a Ryuichi!- la mente del joven no lograba pensar en otra cosa que no fueron los carnosos labios del mayor. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con un rostro sereno, aún al dormir, Ryuichi mantenía ese aspecto maduro.

_-¿Atreverme a amar de nuevo?... ¿podrás curar mis heridas Ryu?_- el menor no se percató de las lágrimas que salían silenciosas. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmar sus pensamientos cuando una caricia en su rostro lo sorprendió.

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó algo angustiado el mayor

-Ryuichi…no lo sé- murmuró

Con suavidad limpió las lágrimas de aquellos hermosos ojos amatistas.

-Shuichi… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en la tarde?- -

Hum- asintió

-¿Me darás la oportunidad de amarte?, ¿dejarás que sane tus heridas?- la seria mirada del mayor absorbía los pensamientos del moreno, -te quiero Shuichi… te necesito en mi vida- se inclinó a besar al moreno en la frente. Bajó un poco más y besó cada uno de sus párpados, luego su nariz, mentón, mejillas y finalmente sus labios.

El beso fue corto, Ryu se separó un poco y clavó de nuevo su mirada en aquellos pozos amatistas. Aquellos ojos lo observaban con el dolor característico que habían adquirido esos años, pero había algo nuevo, un brillo que hacía mucho no aparecía, ese brillo que el mayor deseaba ver desde hacía tiempo. El silencio inundó la habitación, ambos jóvenes se perdieron en la mirada del otro. Pronto el silencio fue roto por un murmullo, que parecía más un llanto ahogado.

-Si acepto… ¿curarás mis heridas?, ¿no será una ilusión?- Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo. –Yo…yo…- pequeños brillos corrían por sus mejillas, -¡tengo miedo Ryuichi!, ¡tengo miedo de volver a amar y salir herido otra vez!- el volumen de su voz aumentó al igual que las lágrimas que no paraban. –No sé qué hacer… quiero amarte, quiero estar contigo, pero tengo miedo- hundió su rostro entre sus manos.

Ryuichi observaba sorprendido a aquel joven. Se veía tan frágil, muy hermoso, pero frágil.

Un beso se depositó en el cabello rosado sorprendiendo a su dueño, quien levantó el rostro dejando ver sus ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas.

-No tengas miedo Shu… no te haré daño- besó con suavidad aquellos dulces labios. El pelirosa al sentir aquella caricia cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Los labios de Ryuchi se movían con gracia.

El menor llevó sus manos al oscuro cabello de su compañero, despeinándolo y acercando más el rostro del otro joven. Aquel beso comenzó a subir de nivel hasta convertirse en un beso hambriento. Sus lenguas danzaban, sus respiraciones se aceleraban y ligeros gemidos llenaban la habitación.

-Ryuichi por favor… libérame- murmuró contra los labios de su compañero, quien de inmediato besó de nuevo al menor. Con gran audacia se sentó encima del moreno, tomó sus manos y las sujetó contra la almohada. Comenzó a besar la línea de su mandíbula, bajando a su cuello donde lamía aquella piel morena que con cada roce reaccionaba. Lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, para después morderlo con suavidad, ante esto el menor dejó salir un gemido que no pasó desapercibido por el mayor, quien repitió la acción –mmm Ryu- ronroneó el menor.

Mientras besaba el pecho del menor, aquellos ojos azules observaban cada reacción del moreno. Descubría las zonas que más excitaban al joven, las cuales lamía y mordía con suavidad, dejando ligeras marcas por aquel suave cuerpo.

El mayor siguió bajando hasta llegar a la notable erección del pelirosa. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar introdujo lentamente el miembro del menor en su boca. -¡Ah Ryu!- gritó el joven, a lo que el mayor sacó el miembro y lamió la punta de éste, provocando un estremecimiento en el moreno.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto pícaro el ojiazul

-Ah…si- dejó salir entre gemidos el pelirosa.

Con una mano sujetó la base del miembro del menor, mientras que su lengua recorría toda la longitud y saboreaba lo salado de la excitación del joven. –Sabes delicioso- ante este comentario Shu se llevó una mano a la cara. –No debes avergonzarte- dijo mientras apretaba un poco su mano contra el miembro del joven, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido y dejó salir un fuerte gemido

-Ah Ryu… si sigues haciendo eso… no resistiré- se le dificultaba hablar al moreno.

Ryuichi sonrió ante tal declaración. Se incorporó y comenzó a lamer tres dedos de su mano derecha. –Abre tus ojos Shuichi, quiero que me mires.- Shuichi abrió sus ojos y observó al mayor quien seguía lamiendo sus dedos. La manera de lamer del mayor era lasciva, pero Shu no podía retirar su mirada de aquel joven. Sacó los dedos de su boca dejando ver un hilo de saliva resbalar por la comisura de sus labios, se inclinó hacia el menor y susurró –he esperado mucho tiempo para esto.- De inmediato beso al menor con deseo, y llevó su mano a la entrada del joven.

Introdujo un dedo, el menor al sentir la invasión gimió en la boca del otro y arqueó su espalda. Metió el segundo dedo y el moreno se aferró al cabello del mayor.

–Ah… Ryu…- lloró el menor.

-Shh, relájate Shu…- trató de tranquilizarlo Ryuichi. Al meter el tercer dedo el menor cerró sus ojos con fuerza y arqueó más la espalda. Ryu besó el cuello de Shu mientras movía sus dedos dilatando al menor. Cuando sintió listo al joven retiró sus dedos y se sentó.

-¿En verdad puedo seguir Shuichi?- preguntó el mayor preocupado por la reacción del menor.

-Si…- de inmediato Ryu acercó su miembro a la entrada del menor y se introdujo lentamente.

-Relaja tu cadera- pidió el mayor al sentir lo estrecho del menor, estaba muy excitado, y la presión que el menor ejercía alrededor de su miembro lo estaba enloqueciendo. Shuichi se llevó un brazo a la cara, no quería que Ryu viera lo rojo que estaba.

-Déjame verte Shu- dijo el mayor retirando el brazo del menor, sus miradas se encontraron y sus dedos se entrelazaron. Con su mano libre Ryu comenzó a masturbar al menor, quien no dejaba de gemir. Hacía mucho que no sentía tanto placer.

-Ryu… dime que me quieres- suplicó el menor, necesitaba sentirse amado.

-Te amo Shuichi… te amo y te necesito- susurró Ryu en el oído del otro. De inmediato Shuichi rodeó la espalda del mayor juntando más sus cuerpos.

-No me dejes Ryu-

El mayor sujetó con más fuerza al otro joven haciendo más profundas las penetraciones, ambos estaban al límite.

-Ryu… no aguanto- la respiración de ambos era agitada. El menor terminó en la mano de Ryu y parte de su abdomen. El mayor continuó moviéndose un par de veces hasta sentir una corriente recorrer su espalda, logrando terminar dentro del menor. Dejó caer con suavidad su cuerpo sobre el menor.

-Oh Shu… te amo- susurró

-Yo también te amo Sakuma Ryuichi- dijo el menor sonriendo. Ante esto el mayor no pudo evitar sonreír y besar con suavidad a su compañero.

-Sé que no será fácil, pero poco a poco iré llenando ese espacio en tu interior Shu- besó la frente del pelirosa, quien asintió y abrazó con más fuerza al mayor.

Al día siguiente ambos regresaron al departamento del pelirosa. Tan pronto cruzaron la puerta Ryuichi tomó el cuerpo del menor entre la pared y su cuerpo. Comenzaron a besarse con pasión, acariciando el cuerpo del otro y despeinando sus cabellos.

-Ah… Ryu, vamos al cuarto- pidió el menor, a lo que el mayor tomó su mano y lo jaló hacia la habitación del pelirosa. Al llegar recostó al menor y comenzó a desnudarlo. Una vez desnudo Shuichi se sentó en la cama y comenzó a desvestir al otro joven, quien seguía de pie frente a la cama. El pelirosa pudo ver la excitación del mayor. Tomó entre sus manos el miembro del joven y comenzó a lamer la punta. Metió y sacó varias veces aquel miembro de su boca, dejando un hilo de saliva escurrir por su boca.

Ryuichi observaba atento al menor. Aquellos ojos entrecerrados, su cara sonrojada y la saliva escurriendo de su boca, provocaban mayor deseo en el mayor. Tomó a Shuichi del mentón alejándolo de su excitación. Lo tomó de la mano para que se levantara e hizo que se diera la vuelta.

-Arrodíllate- pidió el mayor, a lo que Shu hizo caso. Ryuichi empujó al menor contra la cama para que su pecho quedara recostado en la cama y sus rodillas en el piso. No dejó que el menor se preparara y de inmediato lo penetró, causando un ligero grito de sorpresa en el otro joven.

-¡Ah Ryu!- el mayor comenzó a embestir con fuerza. -¡Así… sigue así!- pedía el menor entre gemidos. El pelirosa comenzó a masturbarse mientras el otro seguía penetrándolo. No tardaron en llegar al climax, dejándose llevar por aquellas deliciosas sensaciones que dejaba el orgasmo.

El ojiazul salió del menor y se dejó caer en el suelo, el menor se acomodó a su lado y besó su mejilla. Sus respiraciones seguían agitadas. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas, no necesitaban decir nada, con solo mirarse sabían lo felices que se sentían de estar juntos y lo mucho que se amaban.

Desde ese momento disfrutaron sus vidas juntos, cantaron varias veces en el escenario e incluso sacaron un álbum.

Shuichi siempre recordó a Yuki como su primer amor, pero Ryuichi se había convertido en el amor de su vida.

FIN

¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic! He aquí mi nuevo fanfic, espero haya sido de su agrado y no quieran golpearme por juntar a estos dos alegres jóvenes. Acepto críticas buenas y constructivas. Seguiré escribiendo fanfics yaoi y posiblemente luego haga algo yuri, pero ya veremos…

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
